Ms Personality
by Safetypins18
Summary: When she was around him, he ignored her. Somehow, now that she left, he came back to her. Now he wants her, what's she to do(SessxKag)Haitus
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfc...don't be so evil -.-', I'm new at this so..spare me. The story just popped in my head, so if you don't like the story, don't blame me, blame my imagination!! thank you..

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha, but I tell you its my wish!!

Chapter 1

"Ms. Personality..." Kagome mumbled in resignation as she touched a black-velvet veil, which would be worn by the contestants on the show. "Ms. Bimbo in a Cat suit is more like it..."

She casually wondered which non-genius here at Kyoto Studios had thought up the show, where masked women would be competing for a bachelor, relying on personality instead of looks. "Obviously some idiot has no idea that some men don't even _look_ at a woman's face."

More like the stuff below the neck...Which would be shown in ludicrously tight cat suits. (That's more than modest these days.)

"Did you say something?" someone gruffly asked.

She jerked her eyes from the veil. Faking innocence, she smiled at her boss, super-producer Daisetsu Kusunoki. "No. Not a word."

Kusunoki nodded, preoccupied enough to believe her. Not strange. Mr. Kusunoki had plenty on his mind than his lowly assistant. Kagome's job was to make his life as easy as possible, and to keep herself practically invisible while doing it. In fact he sometimes couldn't remember her name-but had given her a hefty raise after her first month on the job-proved that she did her part well.

"What time does the masseuse come in?" he asked, in a voice that unsettled almost everyone.

"At two. After your meeting with Mr. Hiyako."

Kusunoki grunted and rolled his eyes. sigh "Better make that two-thirty. Hiyako is chattier than a pair of chipmunks."

Kagome secretly grinned. Kusunoki called 'em like he thought them as and he was famous enough to get away with it.

Saying she was lucky to have landed this job was an understatement...working with him was a lifesaver. She had finally gotten her out of the crowded mailroom of her former job.

There was one other reason her career change had come at the perfect time...it had gotten her away from him.

"What time is Taoshi coming in?

Crap. Him...Sesshomaru Taoshi. The man her boss was meeting today, for a reason she could not fathom.

"Four." Her tone becoming snippier.

She was planning to make herself scarce before he came.

He regarded him as her "former colleague" though, he did not consider as such. No, the arrogant young director had never noticed her at all, though she delivered mail to his office every day for two damn years. Why would her notice her, a average height, prim, and quiet mail girl, when the man had a horde of busty actresses constantly trying to sleep err..._audition_ their way into a Shikon Studios production.

She disliked thinking of Sesshomaru as being the type of director who had a casting couch- or cast from one. All the gossips said her did, but she wasn't so sure. Somehow it didn't clash with a person that she once saw coming out of an orphanage. But, then again even letches can be kind.

"I'm going upstairs to the smoking lounge."

After her boss left, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Kagome lifted the silk veil, rubbed it against her, and then gave in to an impulse. She wanted to feel what the contestants of the show wearing these things would feel. She gingerly slid it on, surprised by the comfy feeling.

She glanced over to the mirror in her boss's bar, and stared in wonder. The veil covered everything on her head, except her eyes, making her almost look mysterious.

"Get a hold of yourself," she scolded herself, she was about as mysterious as a can of tuna. Boring, and dull little production assistants from the country were _not_ mysterious.

Before she lifted the headpiece off her head and return to her normal self, she heard someone come in the office. She quickly whirled around bursting. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Then she looked closely at the person who entered. Suddenly she froze in place. Because...it wasn't her boss, or his secretary. No, she wasn't that lucky.

The person staring at her in interest and avid curiosity was Sesshomaru Taoshi.

* * *

Sesshomaru had shown up for his meeting with Kusunoki regarding something about a show, and had arrived at the reception area outside of his office only to find it empty.

Curious of his absence he had entered the office. Though he was thoroughly annoyed, he supposed the man was eating lunch at his desk, given the fact that it _was_ lunch. So he had pushed the slightly open door and entered his office. No one sat at the desk, but the room wasn't empty either.

"Excuse me," he asked, staring at the person standing by the bar. It was a woman, beautifully figured woman, wearing...

"Is that an _executioner's _mask?"

Blinking frantically, she merely shook her head.

Perplexed, he asked," I was to meet with Kusunoki at noon, but apparently he's not present.

"Noon?" said the woman, who was extremely curvy beneath her tight black skirt and silky blouse.

The veil made her look even more sexy, making him feeling very intrigued. "Yes," he muttered, wondering why he was feeling tense all of a sudden. (How can you not know?!?!!?)

"I'm sorry, there must have been a mix-up, he just left."

Her voice was very soft and sensual, not much above a husky whisper, and it set him on edge. The whole package got him going. He stepped closer and closer, wondering if she'd take off the mask, or whirl away from him.

She did nothing. She just stood there watching him step closer. Finally, when he was simply inches from her side, she said," Maybe you should come back later."

Her voice echoed in his brain, so evocative. And, he suddenly felt like he heard it before.

He wanted to know who this mystery woman was. He _had _to know. Then maybe he would know why his reaction to her had been so strong. So quick and intense.

"Maybe you should take off the mask," he said in a husky whisper of his own.

* * *

A/N: **What should Kagome do**?? Muhahahaha!! -.- Sorry got carried away.

Does Kagome, 1) take off the mask or 2) keep the mask on?

Review please, will accept all forms of criticism (sniffle).. Hope it was okay!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not writing the disclaimer anymore, if you want to see it refer to chapter 1.

**A/N**: Hey I got the chapter finished! Aren't you guys happy?!? I certainly am. Anyway the votes were in and (drum roll) you people wanted Kagome to take her mask off the most...So let the story continue!

**Fluffychick**: Thanks!

**Tenshi no hane**: The answer to your pondering will be err...soon answered.

**Shinobi-chan**: I think the story is promising too!

**Stacerue**: The concept is unique, eh?

**BlueDove**: It _is _original thank you very much.

**GabbyFang**: Hey! What's up? Thanks for the compliment!

**Demonswty**: Thanks for the idea! Someone will come in the room, like you asked.

**Kavfh**: Well...she torments him for like a couple of days...is that enough?

And all the reviewers who were sooo nice to me, thank you! I encourage you to review more!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_He wanted her to take off the veil?_

Kagome stared at the hot-shot director Sesshomaru Taoshi through the small opening in the black silk veil she'd donned in her boss's office. She'd wanted to get a sense of what the contestants on the new reality show, Ms. Personality, would feel. She _hadn't _intended to look foolish.

Which was why there was no way she could take off the veil shielding her face from Sesshomaru's heated stare. Bad enough if he recognized her and was amused by her silly idea that a veil could make a seductive mystery woman out of a small time country girl. Particularly is he remembered her as his mail delivery woman from Shikon Studios.

But worse, what if he didn't recognize her at all? Talk about humiliation-having made absolutely zero impression on a man she'd been a little infatuated with for two years.

"Come on, take it off," he urged, using that silky voice that had been known to get even the worst diva actress to quiet down and behave. "You've definitely aroused my...interest."

She wanted to refuse. Wanted to pop off some sultry, wicked remark about what else she hoped she'd _aroused,_ then saunter out of there, leaving him quivering with lust. Or if not lust, at least curiosity.

But she didn't have any choice. She had to take it off.

She was reaching up to do exactly that when Daisetsu Kusunoki's voice boomed in the room. "Taoshi? What are you doing here? You're early."

_Saved by the producer._

Sesshomaru turned around to greet Kusunoki. In that split-second when he was distracted, Kagome whipped off the veil, letting it fall from her fingers to the floor. The she sidestepped Sesshomaru and beelined for the door, barely sparing a nod for her boss.

Behind her, Sesshomaru called, "Wait, what's you're..."

But she was out the door before his last word left his mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taoshi hadn't stopped thinking about the woman in the veil all week. (How could you ever not, she's so sexy!) He should have been focusing on a lot of other things-like the job he'd just accepted with Kusunoki to participate as the bachelor of his latest reality TV show and as co-director, since Daisetsu _claimed_ he was one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan. (You better believe it!) 

But how could he get her off his mind when the show revolved around seductive women in black velvet masks?

Kusunoki had been absolutely no help. He'd found it amusing that Sesshomaru-whose unwanted reputation as a ladies man stuck tighter than a piece of gum on his shoe-hadn't gotten the woman's name. When Sesshomaru had asked him to confirm she was a contestant on _Ms. Personality,_ Kusunoki had laughed and replied," You'll be seeing her around."

So far, he'd only seen her in his dreams. (Can you dream about me??) Her dark blue-grey eyes, vivid and sparkling from behind the veil. Her incredible mouth, perfectly curved and ripe for kissing. Her sensational, sassy figure as she'd walked out the door. A flash of dark hair let loose behind her.

Everything except her face.

He was on the lookout for her at Kyoto Studios when he showed up the next week for a meeting, for which he was now fifteen minutes late. He'd given his notice at Shikon, saying he would be working with them from now on, and they'd reacted with typical vindictiveness, making it nearly impossible for him to get any time off to prepare for the job transition. They were holding him to the letter of his contract, so he had to stay a full three weeks. In the meantime he was participating as much as he could in the planning for the new show-which meant dealing with his new boss's assistant, a Ms. Higurashi, who'd been a snooty, annoying pain in the ass during their phone calls. And who he was now about to meet, face-to-face, for the first time.

"You're late," a woman's voice said as he approached a sixth floor boardroom where today's meeting was taking place.

Hmm...Ms. Higurashi, he presumed.

He watched her walk out of that boardroom, her body stiff beneath her severe, tightly buttoned up nave suit. (Imagine the Navy's uniform, without the hat of course, and a little domesticated) The clothes didn't work. Suits were meant for tall, statuesque women with iron in their veins. Not cute little sweethearts like this one.

She was petite in a way-probably only came up to his shoulder- and had about waist length black hair in a tight bun. Playful, wavy wisps of hair bounced at her temples as she moved; again, a sharp contrast to the shapeless, boxy suit in which she was dressed. Her face looking too young and out of place in a setting like this. She had a great mouth-with lips that were probably impossibly sexy when she smiled-and dark blue-grey eyes dominating her cute, pixie-like face.

But her expression wasn't cute and those lips weren't smiling.

"Mr. Kusunoki has a thing about tardiness."

"And I have a thing about no place to park," Sesshomaru shot back, staring hard at her, realizing that, for some reason, she seemed familiar to him. "You are Ms. Higurashi, I presume?"

As if sensing his curiosity, she lowered her gaze and turned slightly away. "Yes. Sorry. We're working on getting you an assigned spot. I called this morning and asked the parking attendant to direct you to Mr. Kusunoki's backup spot."

"They forgot," Then he thought about it. "He has a backup parking spot?" She nodded, sending those waves bouncing. "He's got kind of a car thing going on and usually has two on hand."

Rich, eccentric producers and their bizarre passions. At least Kusunoki's was just cars; Sesshomaru had definitely heard of much worse.

"Has the meeting started?"

"No. He's on the phone, and it might take a while."

For some reason, and for once, Sesshomaru didn't mind the delay. He suddenly has the urge to figure out just who this woman was, and why she'd been so cold to him.

* * *

Kagome cursed the phone call that had given her boss a chance to delay the start of the meeting-and had thrown her right into a private moment with Sesshomaru. Because the longer they talked, the more likely it was that he'd recognize her. She'd seen that flash of something in his eyes. 

She would have known changing the way she dressed, and the way she wore her hair, wouldn't be enough of a disguise. It sure had amused her boss, though, who'd seen right through her efforts to keep Sesshomaru from figuring out who she was. Knowing Daisetsu, he'd probably arranged for the phone call. (I like the man, don't you people?)

Suddenly, her worst fears come true. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his tilted. "Wait a minute," he said, stepping closer to peer into her face. "I _know_ you." Kagome didn't say anything; she could hardly even breathe while she waited for him to continue. Because she couldn't be sure exactly how he remembered her...

A/N: So.....how was the story? Good? Bad? I must know!! Anyway, your reviews helped me a lot, so keep on reviewing! I know, it's kind of short, but I'll try to make it a little longer next time. More chapters will come soon, I want at least like 6 more reviews, okay people? It's not that hard right? (: Much love!

-Safetypins18 a.k.a Suki


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hi people! Fooled you huh? Anyway good news is I made a homepage! I just made it especially for you guys, my readers! Actually, it's like a web journal thingy. I'm going to try to write in it as much as I can, so I expect you guys to go there, okay? The web site is (http : www . xanga . com / home . aspx ? user Safetypins18), ignore the spaces. The bad news is...I'm not really done with the next chapter; you guys have to wait a bit, k? Don't hurt me!! Much love!

-SAfetypins18

Hope you guys vote! I'll tell you the choices...

Does Sesshomaru remember her as:

1.As his nobody little mail girl from Schtick Studios?

2.As the sultry mystery woman in the black velvet mask?

Hope you vote!


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not; I will not, ever own Inuyasha...

A/N: Hi!!! I bet you guys were waiting really, really long for this chapter huh? I had kind of a problem, because, whenever I tried to start writing the chapter some other person voted making the polls change...I tell you it was annoying...but, love me for I have finally finished it so... On with the story!!! (:

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome held her breath, waiting for Sesshomaru to tell her how he remembered her. Did he recognize her as the hooded mystery woman he'd spoken to so briefly, or as the lovelorn girl he'd once worked with?

"You're her. The woman in the mask," Sesshomaru said, with a confident smile creasing his sexy mouth.

The confidence wasn't surprising; they'd shared a very intense moment in Daisetsu's office that day. The words he whispered,"You've aroused my... interest," had played over and over again in her brain many times since. So she should have felt elated that he remembered her as his mystery woman.

But she wasn't. Because how much of a fat-headed jerk did this guy have to be have worked with her for _two years_- right up until a few months ago – and not remember her when they came face to face??

Her jaw tightened. "My, my, aren't you the observant one."

He stepped closer, close enough so she could smell the heady warmth of his cologne. Or maybe it was his magnetic essence that filled her every inhalation. Blinking, she dug her fingernails into her palms to try to maintain her righteous anger.

"What can I say? You're unforgettable," he replied.

Did her just say "unforgettable"?? He had got to be kidding... Kagome no longer had to use pain to keep herself from falling under the young director's spell. His words were doing a fine job of that. "Gee, thanks..."

"So who are you, really?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes twinkling. "Are you the hard-nosed assistant who's been sending me snippy e-mails every day?" She started to sputter, but he leaned closer, lowering his voice to an intimate whisper. "Or are you the sultress in the black veil that has filled my dreams every night?"

Hmm, what's a girl to do? Punch his lights out? Or melt into a puddle of brainless, hungry woman right at his feet? Because, man, the guy was _hot, _even when he was ticking her off with every damn word he spoke.

She settled for a hasty retreat.

Lifting her chin, she fought to keep her voice from shaking with hurt. Or lust. Both of which battled for control of her emotions. (Internal turmoil...I've been there.) "I'm someone you'll never know, because your own words prove you don't really see me at all." Then Kagome whirled around and marched down the hall, blowing off the meeting, needing to be alone to gloat over her brilliant and devious comeback.

And to cry at the knowledge that it had been entirely true.

* * *

He didn't see her at all? Ha, that's a laugh. Kagome Higurashi filled his vision even when he closed his eyes. (Especially then...(; )

Sesshomaru had been surprised by her coolness when she'd admitted she'd been the woman in the veil. And downright stunned by her cold comeback and abrupt departure.

What the hell had happened? How could she be so changeable – from seductress to aloof businesswoman, to, well, wounded girl was the only way he could describe the last look on her face.

He tried to find out. In the days that followed, he dropped her friendly e-mails and tried to engage her in conversation whenever he saw her, both actions that were extremely out of character for him. She was always so professional but reserved. Except when they got into some real planning sessions about the show, Ms. Personality. Then she was energetic, enthusiastic, and intensely creative.

And, Kami help him, Kagome was back to wearing short, tight skirts and silky blouses like she'd had on when they met. The kind that reminded him daily of the sexy, sensual creature lurking beneath her cool demeanor.

Cool? More like sub-zero, at least around him. _Only _him. And peoplethought that _he_ was cold. To her boss, the costume person, the set people, she was bubbly and sweet. Him, she treated like something she'd scraped off the bottom of her shoe.

If he didn't know ay better, he would have thought he'd offended – no, that wasn't the right word – he'd have thought he'd actually _hurt_ her in some way. But that was impossible.

Unless...unless that little voice in the back of his head that had been telling him he knew her from somewhere was right. He'd ignored the little voice. Because whenever he tried to grab the memory, to pull it to the forefront of his mind, it had proved elusive. He'd had a quick visual of someone who looked like Kagome, but who hadn't had those deep blue eyes. They'd been green. Green and judgmental. And every time he thought of them, he squirmed a little inside, as if whoever it was she reminded him of had been someone who'd disapproved of him.

Which was probably what made him go out of his way to tease her, to try to get her to smile at him, again going out of character.

Like now.

"So, when are you going to try on one of the costumes the contestants are going to wear on the show?" Sesshomaru asked her from the other side of her desk. He was waiting on the late-again producer, and Daisetsu's secretary had suggested he could wait in his office. But Kagome's was more fun, despite the fact she going about her business as if he wasn't there.

Kagome's brown shot up as she worked on her computer. "How about never?"

"Come on, you were curious enough to try on one of the masks." He kept his tone light and playful, wanting to make her smile, or at least not frown...He held out absolutely no hope that she'd put on one of the ridiculously tight catsuits, for fear of the little woman killing him. Which was just as well, since seeing her in it would probably turn him into even more of a stuttering idiot that the smooth talking Sesshomaru was always around her.

Obviously, she wasn't in a smiling mood. She scowled as she got up and walked around her desk. "I wish you'd forget that," she muttered, stepping around his chair to reach for her printer, which had just spit out the notes for today's meeting.

Forget it? He'd be more likely to forget his own name. Looking up at her, he stared into her eyes, about to admit exactly that. Her face grew pink, and her lips parted as she pulled in a breath, as if she'd read his thoughts.

Then she shook her head, hard, and reached for the papers. Only, fate had something else in store for her. Because Kagome suddenly tripped over the power cord to the printer and stumbled forward.

Right...into Sesshomaru's lap.

His arms quickly encircled her waist, to hold her steady, even as his whole body reacted to her closeness. They were nose to nose, eye to eye. Almost mouth to mouth.

Which soon left him with an overwhelming urge to taste that mouth, to see if his kiss could bring a smile to her lips even when his words couldn't.

Not knowing how she'd react — if she'd kiss him back or leap up in outrage — he gave in to temptation and caught her soft mouth in a hot kiss.

* * *

**Safetypins18's Replies:**

**SesshoumaruGal: **Thanks for the ideas, will keep it in mind.

**zeddy222: **Well, I don't know either unless you guys vote...you have the power people!

**Celestial Fox:** But, Sesshomaru isn't one to say stupid things.

**The-Freak32:** The people have spoken, sorry if it ruined the plot...

**Vicioussss: But, I love to trick people...**

**OtakuMuses: "**Leave people hangin, will make them come a beggin."

**Everyone else who reviewed, I love you guys! Sorry I couldn't put all of you up here, don't be hurt...Loved all the reviews, and luckily no flames, so await the next time.**

A/N: How'd you like the chapter?? Was it fun? Boring? I must KNOW!!! Reviews were a lot of help, and some very interesting, so thankies people. Next chapter, as you might know, or figure out, might be a little fun...So, vote your preferred choice and I will try to make it happen, depending on what wins of course. Every vote counts...So VOTE!

**How will Kagome react to Sesshomaru's kiss?**

**1.Kiss him back?**

**2.Leap up and react in anger?**

**Your votes shape the story so VOTE! Much love.**

**-Safetypins18**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko...you're so lucky... (Sniffle)

**A/N**: The votes are in, and I have written the chapter!! The results were...he kisses him back!! Anyone disappointed, sorry, maybe you could get some people to vote more... I loved everyone's reviews; you know what? I adore them! So keep em comin'! People wanted Sesshy to suffer, but this is supposed to be a happy story, for the time being...So maybe in the next story I'm working on, k? And on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

It took a few seconds for Kagome to process what was happening to her. She'd fallen onto Sesshomaru's lap - his firm, welcoming lap – and now, amazingly, he was kissing her, on her mouth...He, the hotshot director Sesshomaru Taoshi, the man she'd had a crush on for two whole freaking years, was now kissing her like she was the most desirable woman on earth..

The kiss was a torrent of sweet, hot and playful. Sesshomaru nibbled on the corner of her mouth, then, gently licked the seam of her lips to tempt her tongue to come out and play. She groaned, tempted to do just that, to deepen the kiss and enjoy this unexpected embrace for the pure sensual pleasure of it.

Logically, she knew she should leap up and slap his face. But logic had never had called the shots when it came to her feelings for Sesshomaru.

"Kiss me back, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely against her mouth. "One kiss so I'll know for sure you taste as sweet as you look." (If he said that to me...I would faint or jump him...anything that looks easier at the moment ;).

With a soft sigh of surrender, Kagome tilted her head for a deeper kiss. Their tongues met and mated and Sesshomaru and Kagome fell into a perfect rhythm of breaths, tastes and touches.

This time, Sesshomaru was the one to groan. That throaty sound of pleasure sent lazy desire spiraling throughout Kagome's entire body. Because...he wanted her. This man whom she'd wanted for so long truly wanted her back...

And he wasn't kissing the stranger in the black velvet mask...No, he was kissing the woman he'd gotten to know, the woman she was _now._

"We should stop," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru kissed his way down to the hollow of her throat, cradling her when she leaned back to give him access. (Kagome...I don't think that's sending the message well...kind of encouraging him, shame on you...) "Do you really want to...stop?" The sultry whisper scraped across her skin with delicious sensitivity.

"No, I don't." Then, hearing someone out in the hall, Kagome regretfully straightened up. "But, we have to."

They _definitely_ had to. Because if the man went any lower, she wasn't going to want to stop until they were naked...on her desk.

They both drew in a few deep, ragged breaths, then, Sesshomaru finally said, "Wow." (Imagine Sesshy saying "wow"...hilarious...)

"Wow is right. That was...unexpected." Kagome pried herself from his embrace, trying to calm down. As much as she didn't want to, she realized she had to get off his lap before someone walked in on them.

"You don't regret it." His soft tone dared her to deny it, but before she could reply, he added, "Because I don't. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Well now, you've gotten that out of your system," she said as she rose, smoothing out her top with her hands.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and then shook his head ruefully. "I don't think I'm ever going to get the desire to kiss you out of my system, Kagome."

The certainty in his voice brought out such an unexpected rush of pleasure that Kagome couldn't help breaking into a wide smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and her stared at her intently. She blinked, wondering if one of her tinted contacts had fallen out, praying now wouldn't be the time for her to deal with explanations about who she was and where they'd really met...not when she was still warm and dizzy from his kiss.

Ten minutes ago she'd been bothered that he didn't recognize her. Now she wanted to keep things like this for just a bit longer. Something had shifted when they'd kissed; it was as if that kiss had brought them back to square one, starting from scratch in a whole new type of relationship.

Besides, she'd had time to think about things over the past few days. Maybe she didn't have quite as much reason to be angry as she's thought. She no longer looked much like the mail girl he had occasionally passed in the hallways of Shikon Studios. When she'd gotten her new job, she'd made herself over, getting rid of the wide-eyed young girl look. She had layered her hair darkened it from light brown to ebony black. She certainly didn't wear the silly little uniform she'd once worn.

And then, there were the blue contact lenses – the ones she'd started wearing after Sesshomaru had first seen her in the veil, hoping he wouldn't recognize her when they met again. Once he'd seen her green eyes, it would have been really tough to explain a sudden eye color change.

So, no, it wasn't necessarily a sign that Sesshomaru was a selfish jerk for not recognizing her. Maybe more that she wasn't recognizable.

This...meant telling him the truth about who she was might prove to be a bit harder than she imagined.

Sesshomaru lost himself for a moment in Kagome's smile. It was dazzling. And, for some reason, seemed familiar. As if he had seen that joyous expression before.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

No brainer. "Uh, yeah."

"I mean, because we work together."

"If Daisetsu's got a no-fraternization policy, maybe I'll have to bail on this whole Ms. Personality thing."

"You're just saying that because you know as well as I do that this show might not work out so well."

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. He had been sort of thinking along those lines, but hadn't wanted to offend Daisetsu. "You really feel that way?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry; I'm not trying to ruin your job before you even officially start it. Now back to your invitation..."

"Yes?"

She gave him another one of those wide, genuine smiles. "Yes."

* * *

Kagome had never enjoyed a date with a man more. Once she'd lowered her defenses, and let go of her annoyance that he hadn't remembered her, she'd found Sesshomaru to be an entertaining, charming companion. He was smart, quick-witted and a perfect gentleman.

She'd actually been looking forward to a little non-gentlemanly behavior on his part, particularly when they'd been walking hand in hand on the beach after dinner. The surf had rolled onto the sand in a soft, gentle rhythm, the moonlight had danced on the waves – the moment had been ripe with expectation. The perfect setting for romance...straight out of a movie.

But nothing. No kiss, no warm embrace. Nada. Just clasped hands and had lots of conversation. Interesting conversation...though not as interesting as the other things the man could do with his mouth.

This was all she could think about now, a few hours later, as they stood on her front porch about to say goodnight to each other. Kagome didn't want to say goodnight. Not yet. As Sesshomaru leaned close to kiss her cheek, Kagome found herself whispering, "Are you sure you have to go? You in."

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, as if inhaling the scent of her hair. He said nothing for a long time, then, when she'd begun to kick herself for being a needy fool, he admitted, "I'd like that. But I'm afraid to." He pulled away and looked down at her, his expression tender, but also intense.

"Afraid? Why?" "Because," he said softly, "if I come in tonight, I don't think I'll be leaving until tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**: (Scream!!!!!) Hey everybody!!! Glad to see me? Well, technically you can't, but whatever. Did you like the chapter? I think it was okay...But hey, that's my opinion...Anyway, the votes were soooo helpful, I was able to write this. Some people emailed me and said we cannot vote in 'd forgotten that. So, from now on let's do "suggestions" instead?

**What will Kagome do?**

**1**. Ask Sesshomaru to come in anyway.

**2**.Say a final goodnight and let him leave.

Remember people, your "suggestions" are really helpful, so suggest, suggest, suggest!!

* * *

**Safetypins18 Acknowledgements**:

Yuya2

Sheeshys-only-luff

UnfadingMoonlightBeauty

MythraPenDragon

Captain Wolf Paw

Countess De Kitsune

Playwrite-Chailyn

Lady Icykimi

The-Freak32

Tsuki Yume

Celestrial Youkai

Everyone else...there was too much, next time I will put you on.

* * *

**For People Who Really Like Me**

I also wanted to ask your opinions on some thing else, since you've all been so helpful. What new story, when I'm done with this one, should I make?

Future Ideas:

Title: Moonlight

Rating:R(for sexuality, violence and language)

Genre:Romance, maybe angst

Pairing:What do you think? Kagome and who? Sesshy or Inuyasha?

Title: Guitar Girl

Rating: R(for sexuality, violence and language)

Genre:Romance/Humor (I don't think I'll do well with humor...)

Pairing:Kagome/Inuyasha or Sango/Miroku

These are the ideas I have please answer back, if you are interested in reading more of my work later on. Much love!

-**Safetypins18**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ms. Personality**

**Chapter Six**

A/N: Hey ppl. Did you guys miss me? Anyway I'm done with this chapter, obviously, and now you get to read it! YAY! Enough with my blabbering. On with the story!

* * *

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, silently pondering her next move. If she remained silent, he might walk away after just a kiss on the cheek. If she spoke up, she might get to spend the night with the man of her dreams.

Hmmmm….what _was_ a girl to do?

"Come in," she urged after about two seconds. Sesshomaru looked at her with mild surprise, so she added, "_If _you're here tomorrow morning, it will be because it's right for both of us."

He smiled. "If?"

"Yeah. If. Ever heard of just coming in for coffee and a little making out?"

"Making out's good. It's the _stopping_ that worries me."

Right now, it seemed more important to start. Grabbing Sesshomaru by his arm, she pulled him into her apartment, and then slid her arms around his neck. "I've wanted to kiss you all evening."

So she did. She touched her mouth to his, lightly, before Sesshomaru put his arms around her hips and tugged her closer. Their tongues met and mated – hot and hungry – until Kagome was whimpering with pleasure.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru bent down and gently picked her up his arms. She'd always figured she'd be insulted if some guy tried to manhandle her. But Sesshomaru wasn't manhandling her, he was adoring her. Pressing gentle kisses on her cheeks and neck, as he carried her to the couch and set her down. When he knelt on the floor between her knees, the contact of their lower bodies sent molten wasn't through Kagome.

"So much for coffee," she whispered.

Then she couldn't think at all. Sesshomaru's touch was amazing. He stroked her hip and her side, teasing the skin at her waist with feather-light caresses. Kagome arched toward him, wanting more. When he finally slid his hands under her blouse and cupped her breast, she moaned and laughed, all at the same time, delighted at the sheer pleasure of it all.

One of his eyebrows shot up. "Should I be flattered or worried?"

"I can't help it. I laugh when I feel good."

"Well, then, let's see if I can have you rolling in the aisles," he said with a throaty chuckle.

Moving his mouth down her body, he scraped his lips against her silk-covered breast, making her quiver. As Kagome threw her head back in ecstasy, one of the cushions poked at the corner of her eye, but she barely noticed. At least, not until Sesshomaru stopped, looked up and stared at her in confusion.

He frowned, pulling away slightly. Then his jaw dropped.

"It's you!" Sesshomaru was stunned by the realization he'd just made. Kagome used to work with him at Shikon Studios. She looked so different, from her hair to her clothes. Damn, even the color of her eyes! One of which, he now saw, was a clear, emerald green.

She'd been wearing contact lenses and one had fallen out.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked, her tone cautious.

"Your eyes aren't blue, they're green," he snapped.

Nibbling her lip, Kagome nodded. "I'm wearing tinted contacts."

"Why?"

"I like green?"

Sesshomaru rose to his feet. "Don't lie to me! You were trying to hide your identity from me."

"Which wasn't very hard to do, Mr. Observant," she shot back. "How could you not know who I was after we worked together for two years?"

The disgust in her voice pierced the anger he'd been feeling about being deceived. "You look completely different. You cut off half your hair and its lighter."

Besides, when Kagome had worked at Shikon Studios she'd looked like a fresh-faced girl. Now she looked like a mature, devastating woman.

"Your clothes are different, you even act differently," he said, wondering which of them had more right to be upset. "Only your smile is the same."

That smile. Sesshomaru had noticed the incredible smile of the former studio mail girl. Mainly, because she had never bestowed it upon him. She's barely met his eye at all, and whenever she had, she'd looked nervous, tense. Almost disapproving with those big blue eyes.

As if she'd judged him and found him lacking. As if he'd disappointed her.

Which made him even angrier. "Sorry, I'm not up for game-playing." He didn't even trust himself to look at her he strode to the door. "Goodnight, Kagome."

And then he walked out.

* * *

The next day, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Sesshomaru. Yes, she'd been mad that he hadn't recognized her. But by hiding her identity, she'd made him think she was playing some kind of childish game.

She was still stewing over it that afternoon; so much so that she barely registered what her boss had just asked her to do. Then it sunk in.

"You want _me_ to put on one of those costumes and talk to the potential bachelors?"

"Yeah," Daisetsu said. "You can do it. Our usual stand-in called in sick, and we need to see how these guys interact with a masked woman."

A masked woman in a ridiculously tight, Cat-womanish ensemble. "Forget it. Uh-uh. No way."

She should have known better. Daisetsu always got his way. Which was why, by 3:00, she was dressed in a devil-red spandex get-up that clung to every inch of her body, outlining her curves and making her want to dive into a closet or put on an overcoat.

The black veil — which had seemed so sultry when she'd worn it with Sesshomaru — proved heaven-sent now, because it helped hide her disgust for the bachelors. So far on the show there had been an arrogant jock, a whiny mama's boy and a patronizing chauvinist.

One thing they'd had in common — they'd all been droolers. This left her more certain than ever that this whole Ms. Personality concept was doomed, because not one of them had looked above her chin. And that was when she had been dressed in regular clothes.

The only thing she could be grateful for was that, because of another commitment, Sesshomaru wasn't around to witness this. And she planned to be long gone by the time he arrived.

Sesshomaru arrived at the studios and was directed to one of the sound stages, where Daisetsu was meeting with the final five candidates for their bachelor.

"I was able to make it in early after all," he said to Daisetsu as he walked in the door. "My other meeting was canceled."

Daisetsu shushed him, staring intently toward the other side of the room where two people stood. One of them was a burly guy. The other was?"Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. There was no doubt it was Kagome — he recognized the delicate curve of her jaw, the sweet fullness of her lips.

He froze, still affected by her despite his anger. He'd hoped to get a chance to talk with her today about what had happened, but this room was a little crowded. Primarily by the burly jackass who was, right at this moment, standing over Kagome, peering down her top.

His fingers tightened instinctively but he ordered himself to stay calm. He had no claim on Kagome. Maybe she liked any man's attention and wanted this guy's hands on her.

Whoa! His hands! The guy had just put his hand on her shoulder, brushing his forearm against Kagome's breast in a move too deliberate to be accidental. Then he grabbed her around the waist.

A part ofSesshomaru wanted to grab the jerk and throw him across the room. But another part — the part that didn't know if Kagome was just a game-player who craved male attention — wanted to know how she would react.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took such a long time. You guys waited a long time huh? Sorry. Was very busy…Soccer season, tests, and projects made me too busy. I'll stop with the excuses now. Did you like the chapter? There's a new twist in the story now. But unfortunately, I think that the next chapter might be the last one. I don't know, the story starting to come to an end. I loved everyone's reviews so much. They were very helpful, and thank you for giving suggestions for my next new story. 

**How will Sesshomaru act?**

Wait and see what Kagome does? or

Grab the guy and beat him up?

Your "suggestions" are what make the story!!! So SUGGEST, SUGGEST!!

**Safetypins18's Acknowledgements**

Fluffychick15

SakuraTenvaiga

Yuya2

OtakuMuses

Black Twilight

Forth Worth

Sitekicky

Bluedove

ChibiYuffie1

Addanc-TSC

UnfadingMoonlightBeauty

Sheeshys-only-luff

Captain Wolf Paw

V0xLoS

AlleyWings

Anyone who didn't make it on my list, sorry, there's just toooo many!! I love you all though! :) Much LOVE!

-**Safetypins18**


End file.
